


When the Walls Came Tumbling Down

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Broken Engagement, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark makes a rash decision to be on Red K in order to get him through Lex and Lana's engagement dinner. Things go very differently than he ever could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how the "real" episode of this engagement dinner went, so I changed it. Hope you like.

The invitation was borne out of spite. Its high quality parchment and intricate designs were meant to convey beauty, happiness and love. Yet, the letters, a deep purple, seemed thick as dried blood and bloomed like a bruise over the crisp white. "Join us in celebrating the engagement of Alexander Luthor and Lana Lang." Clark had read it so many times that the letters flashed, even behind his closed eyelids.

Lex had invited him on purpose to hurt him, and it had the intended effect. Clark's first year of college was proving difficult enough without this new development. He was single handedly running the farm as his mom pursued her political career, zipping the 250 mile commute to Metropolis between keeping the farm afloat. At this point, it was just flat out obvious that Clark wasn't normal. Anyone paying attention would question how one young man could keep a twenty acre farm going on his own. But no one asked.

After he got the letter, his school suffered, and so did the farm. He had nightmares or didn't sleep at all. His attempts of socializing at school withered away, and he spent the majority of his time alone. Long gone were the days of goofing around and shooting hoops with Pete. The sun had set on he and Lana's relationship and friendship simultaneously. Chloe was completely engrossed in Met U. Mom was gone. Dad was dead. Loneliness crept upon Clark like an old friend, making itself at home in his chest between the depression and anger.

He didn't want to go to this engagement dinner. He really didn't want to go...but...but some part of him, a tiny sliver, did want to go. This proved puzzling. Why on earth would he want to be subject to a formal dinner in which his ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend celebrated their engagement? It took three days of deep reflection to finally reach the conclusion that a part of him wanted to go just so he could ruin it. 

The realization was a shocking one, and had him detesting his own twisted nature. As much as he and Lex disagreed, as much as their friendship had crumbled, did he really have that much disdain for Luthor? Did he really want Lana to suffer? No. It wasn't a hatred of them, it was something else. Something Clark couldn't put his finger on...anytime he reached out to that string of thought, it unraveled in his calloused hands. 

Clark had a suit for the occasion, regardless of whether he'd get up the nerve to put it on and go. 

Barry had caught a glimpse of the suit hanging on the back of Clark's bedroom door and commented on its inadequacy. 

"Seriously? You're going to wear this box store suit to Lex and Lana's engagement party?" his brown eyes scanned the offending fabric and then darted over to Clark who was sitting on his bed. "No way man, not gonna let you."

"What? Why not?" 

"Why? Because you need to go to this thing looking amazing, that's why." He took the suit and shoved it uncerimoniously back into Clark's closet. 

"I can't afford a better suit."

"I can," Barry beamed. 

"No."

"Yes." 

"Why do you care about this anyway Barry?" 

"Because Clark," the young man sat down next to him. "You're walking into the lion's den, and if you are, you might as well look like a snack."

Kent laughed, the sound foreign to his own ears. 

"You want to look so fucking hot that both Lana and Lex regret not having you."

"You're ridiculous Barry."

"No, I'm right. You're approaching this thing all wrong Clark... You're fully prepared to walk in there all downtrodden in that paper mache suit and sit through this thing quietly and alone."

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Everything!" Barry stood, exasperated. "Both Lex and Lana are dumb as shit for letting you go." 

Clark's face turned hard as stone, disapproval radiating from him.

"Well, they are. And the falling out you had with Lex? That's weight usually reserved only for ex-lovers."

Now Clark's face was turning red. 

"I know that nothing ever happened...sexually...between you and Lex, but I swear Clark...you were in love with him. Or are."

"Barry..."

"Just listen...." Barry put his hands up as if he was talking a jumper down off a ledge. "We're in rural Kansas...there are actual laws against sodomy here and the gay community isn't exactly thriving here. But if you put aside societal expectations and bullshit and just ask yourself...if you ever wanted Lex...really wanted him. You know, WANT."

"I get it!" 

"What would the answer be? I've only known you a year and I already know that answer is 'yes.'

Clark rubbed at the back of his neck and tried not to think of how many times he had to shove down his feelings for Lex. He felt dirty when the older man slipped into his dreams or his jerk off sessions. It got so bad sometimes that Clark wouldn't even touch himself for weeks. That never helped though, the billionaire would just creep into his dreams. Miles of milky skin and taut muscle commanding Clark with passion and precision so intoxicating that Clark would awake in a bed of sticky sheets and with a chest full of guilt.

It's part of what blew apart his and Lex's friendship - the desire - the unspoken pull to one another that neither even attempted to address for fear that it might tear the world asunder. Their magnetism was stronger than the strength locked up in Clark's muscle, brighter than the fire that poured from his eyes, and it scared him to death. So he choked it and waited for it to die - except that it never did - not even when they were at odds. 

"Anyway, I've got a suit for you and I'll bring it tomorrow before the dinner. In the meantime, try and get some rest man, you look like shit."

"Gee thanks," Clark muttered to an empty room. In a rush of air, Barry was gone, and Clark realized for the first time just how annoying the whole disappearing act was. 

The next day, after his morning chores, Clark went up to his room to find a brand new suit. "Dammit Barry," he whispered, unzipping the garment bag. This suit was jet black and accompanied by a black silk button down and an emerald green tie. 

Clark hated green and Barry knew it, but he also knew that it brought out the green in his eyes beautifully...damn his sensible fashion acumen. He realized, running his hands over the gorgeous fabric that the cliche of gay/bi men having awesome fashion sense was total shit, since he was...well...not very strong in the fashion arena himself. But Barry was. 

The suit fit Clark like a glove and he pushed away his curiosity at how Barry knew his measurements so exactly. 

Kent had just one more thing to do before going...to grab the invitation. It sat on his desk in the loft, which was unfortunate. Every trudging step upward reminded Clark of a memory, and as he reached the large picture opening in the loft, he could almost sense Lex. Luthor's silhouette lingered there like a ghost, whispering things about destiny and brotherhood that made Clark feel so sick and sad that he wondered if it could kill him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he brushed them away harshly. Frustration bubbled in his chest and began turning to anger. For having so much power, Clark had no control. 

He picked up the invitation and shoved it into his pocket before driving a fist through his desk. The wood cracked with a yelp and Kent kicked what was left of it into a pile of splinters. 

He followed the shards to the floor, sitting with a heavy thud on the hardwood floor and putting his hands over his face. How the hell had things gone so badly? More hot tears flowed like lava down Kent's angled face. He looked through the haze of glassy eyes at the destruction he'd just created, and his eyes caught on a black box. It was a simple little lead box that Clark had hidden there years ago. 

A battle sprung up in his mind. Open it? Leave it? Destroy it? What was inside was dangerous and had consequences beyond what he could fathom in this moment. His father was no longer around, and Martha was in Washington, so if he went totally off the rails, there would be no one there to reign him back in. 

Something about that thought was so alluring though, pulling Clark in with the promise of inhibition-less freedom. He could hear the red rock inside begging for its release, singing a siren song made up of promises and hopes. 'I can get you through this dinner,' it lulled. 'I can get you through anything. You need me. You want me. Take me.'

So he did.

Large fingers cracked the box open and a rush of ecstacy hit him square in the chest and radiated outward. He watched as the veins in his hands turned red and he closed his eyes as the red flush consumed his vision. Clark wasn't going to this engagement party...Kal-El was.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to make sure the red K would stay in his system, rather than wear the stone, Clark decided to consume it. He held the dime sized chip of ruby red rock between his fingers and applied his full strength to it. It burst into a fine red powder that Kent inhaled. 

Whatever rush he had experienced moments ago, just from opening the box, paled in comparison to this thrill. All of his thoughts turned red and pushed the sadness that clung to him like rancid cologne far away. He exuded power, he hummed confidence. He stood and brushed the splinters from his form fitting suit. He took a look at the sunset, watching as the ball of yellow disappeared behind the horizon, before zipping down the stairs. 

It felt good to run. Just run. Not towards responsibilities or classes, but towards something he wanted. So he zipped along the farm roads and corn fields until he ended up just far enough away from the mansion to make it seem as though he had parked and walked the rest of the distance. 

The world seemed brighter around him, as if it had gone from monotone to technicolor. The early evening breeze ran its hands through Clark's hair and he smiled. Most of the time, Clark worked very hard on being invisible. He would never speak up, he would play down his intelligence, he would slump and stutter and blush. All of that was gone - dead - left in the loft back at the farm. 

Kent beamed as he entered the mansion. Even the butler who had known him for four years looked him over as if they had never met. He had shaken Clark's hand warmly and gave him an approving grin to accompany the compliment on his suit. 

Clark felt like a billionaire himself. He easily could be, with his powers. But he'd tackle the money issue later. Tonight was about something else entirely.

"Clark?" he heard his name wrapped up in a familiar voice. It was Lana. A little ring of people had parted like the Red Sea and Lana and Lex's combined gazes were on him. She sounded genuinely surprised to see him. "You came."

He could tell from her tone that she hadn't decided if this was a good thing or not. 

"Of course I came," he smiled warmly, striding towards them. The air around him was electrified and power buzzed in his presence. He felt like a God among men, like he was the only one who knew the answer to all of the universe's jokes. "I wouldn't miss it," he hugged her and made sure to keep it brief, even adding a pat to the back as if she were just an old football buddy. "Lex," he extended his hand and Luthor warily took it with a look of suspicion on his face. 

Clark could tell that Lex was noting all of the changes in his behavior. His gray eyes snaked around Clark's body and climbed back up to meet his sparkling green eyes. "Clark, glad you could make it." Kent chuckled a laugh but Lex didn't look amused.

A beat of awkward silence filled the space between them.

"I'm confused," Clark gleamed, tilting his head. "I would think that if neither of you wanted my presence then I wouldn't have been invited," he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the invitation. "But I was. I hope that the invitation was given in sincerity. If not, I can excuse myself..."

"No, stay," Lana smiled. 

"Of course it was given genuinely," Lex added. 

"Good," Clark smiled. "I'm glad to be here."

Was Lex hallucinating? Clark sounded honest in his words and looked the happiest that he'd ever seen him. The weight that Clark usually carried on his shoulders was completely gone and it immediately made Lex suspicious. Typically, Lex felt as though he could reach out and physically touch the wall that Clark erected to protect his secrets. But that feeling was gone. It was titillating to think that if Lex just reached out and pushed forward...that he may actually get to the heart of Clark instead of running into that damned wall. Suddenly, he was quite miffed that he had to play host and have his engagement celebration when, deep down, he'd give anything to get Clark alone right now while the possibility of honesty was bright and alive. 

"Dinner is served," another man that Clark didn't know announced. He followed the intimate crowd into the dining room, eyes snapping to Lex's hand on the small of Lana's back. It sparked some foreign emotion in Clark, but he pushed it aside. 

He was 20 now, more mature than the fifteen year old who fell into Red K on accident. He didn't want to come off as abrasive or arrogant - he could control himself on Red K now. 'Really, then prove it,' his subconscious taunted.

This was a Luthor affair, so of course the dining room was as opulent as humanly possible. The silverware was real silver and perched next to fine china plates. The chandelier overhead glittered like the necklace that hung around Lana's neck. There were lit candles and an abundance of flowers. Clark seriously wondered if this was really...Lex? 

Did it fit the occasion? Sure. But did Lex want winking crystal chandeliers, fine silk table cloths and enough flowers to turn the mansion into a pseudo funeral parlor? Did this party say...Lex? 

"Lost in thought?" Lana chuckled, her question directed at Clark who suddenly realized he was staring off into the table, head tilted. "I remember that look. Chloe called it the thousand yard stare."

Instead of getting defensive, Clark sat up straight, not slouching for the first time in...ever. He towered over everyone who was seated and a warm smile graced his face. "Guilty," he unfolded the napkin at put it on his lap. 

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. As soon as the question passed her lips, she considered it stupid. But did it matter? Clark would likely just politely lie anyway. Except he didn't...

"I was thinking about this party," his tone was light, the despite the words being heavy. "I had no idea you guys were so into flowers," he smiled and it was genuine and bright. 

Lana laughed, "guilty as charged. I may have gone a little overboard." 

"Nah, I like it," Clark nodded. 

Thankfully, the first course arrived shortly after this awkward exchange. 

Clark knew some of the people at the long mahogany table, not everyone though. In less than ten minutes though, he had charmed his way into the hearts of everyone there. He seemed relaxed, yet sharp. Listening when he needed to listen and interjecting with perfectly timed jokes. Awkward Clark was long dead. 

As plates came and went, people loosened up even more. Wine flowed and Clark was on to his third glass as the main course plates were removed and the promise of dessert loomed. There were weird little sorbets coming out at the moment. 

"Are these the desserts?" Clark asked, intrigued. The woman in front of Clark laughed and informed him that it was to cleanse his palette. To which he replied that he wasn't aware his palette was dirty. Everyone at the table laughed except for Lex. Instead, Luthor tilted his head and smiled at Clark. It was a fake smile, a facade that stank of confusion. Kent could practically hear Lex's mind scrambling for answers. As the laughter died down, Lex leaned forward and took a sip from his glass as he kept his gaze on Kent. 

"Who is this suave young man in a thousand dollar suit and what has he done with Clark?" Lex asked aloud. He wore a shark's grin, the one meant to intimidate. Clark called it smile #17. Usually it made his heartbeat quicken, but tonight it just sent his blood rushing south. 

Clark leaned forward and returned his own version of the shark grin. 

Goosebumps rippled up Lex's flesh, but no one could tell. 

"I am Clark. And luckily, I have friends with impeccable taste in clothing," another sip of wine. 

"I recall trying to get you to broaden your flannel horizons to no avail."

Kent bit his lower lip, looking around purposefully before redirecting his attention to Lex. It was like making the billionaire wait - and he liked keeping him waiting. 

"Well, Barry can be quite persuasive," he purred. This time, he pulled out a Kal-El smile. The one that said, "I know something you don't." 

"Barry? Who's Barry?" Lana asked, actual interest in her tone.

"He's..." pause, "...a very close friend." 

"From the way your face lights up when you talk about him, it sounds like he's more than a friend," Lionel chimed in. "You play for both teams Clark?" 

"Dad..." Lex warned, his voice cold as ice and sharp as daggers. 

"It's fine," Clark chuckled and raised a peaceful hand towards Lex, then looked at Lionel. "I believe the politically correct term is bi-sexual, Lionel," Clark's head was down, eyes looking up through long lashes at the senior Luthor. There was an edge to his innocent puppy-dog look. An edge that translated to: I'll let you play with me, but you might just lose a hand. "And yes, I am bi-sexual." 

The room went so silent that Clark's super hearing could hear every heartbeat in the room - including Lex's. His ex-best friend's heart was going at least 120 and it made a sharply sweet tingle spike in his stomach. 

"Just one of my many secrets I suppose," Clark took another sip of wine, this time, making a show of licking an errant drop of wine off his lips. "But secrets are so heavy and so..." he sighed, tilting his head and looking for the right word "...unnecessary." 

"Well I would hope that you could come out as bi and not receive any flak for it," one of the female guests added. "This is the 21st century, not 1956." 

He gave her a lopsided, grateful grin, "I agree completely." 

"Well, I would say that this Barry guy has had a positive effect on you Clark," Lois chimed in. The words were positive, but the tone was crestfallen. Ah yes, Lois did probably have a crush on him. And if he wanted to settle for a typical American life, he might even have a thing for her. But Lane was missing something vital...she was smart, but Lex was brilliant. She was investigative, but Lex was cunning. She and Lex were both all hard edges, but she had no mystery, just honesty. Which...Clark could appreciate for sure. But Lex was just...magnetic. Nothing about being with him would be "settling." And there was the distinction.

"How did you two meet?" Lois inquired as the chocolate cake for desert emerged. 

"Through a mutual friend," Clark picked up his fork. "Oliver Queen." 

One of the male guests, Peter, laughed, "how many rich friends do you have Clark? Did you save his life too?"

Lex's expression was deadly, and Peter cleared his throat and shriveled into his chair. 

"I did actually. Nothing quite so dramatic as jumping into freezing water and dragging a 150 pound body onto the shore before giving mouth to mouth," Clark looked at Lex as he spoke, something like nostalgia written on his face. "But I did save his life." 

Lex's pink lips parted, surprise quickly being snapped shut behind another porcelain Luthor mask. He was shocked that Clark would disclose details about his saving of him. It seemed like a private thing - holy almost. 

Clark had pulled out a verbal dagger and sliced Lex with it. It felt way too good to stop. 

"And luckily, Oliver hasn't gotten bored and discarded me just yet," his eyes were still locked onto Lex's. Lana set her fork down on her plate and looked down. 

"He probably hasn't stolen your ex-girlfriend either," Lionel added. 

Lex was about to murder his father, but he didn't get the chance as Clark spoke. "Oh Lionel, don't be so dramatic. Did Lana and I date? Yes."

Hushed whispers and stolen glances were exchanged around the table between the guests who had no idea of this little...twist...in the story. 

"...But Lex didn't steal anything...and whether he believes me or not, I do truly wish for his genuine and lasting happiness. If he has found that with Lana, and she with him, then all is well. A toast, to Lex and Lana," he held up his glass and everyone else followed. A chorus of voices repeated his words, glasses clinked and everyone but Clark took a sip. 

Lex was shooting a deadly glare at Clark, and to hide his snickers and glee, Kent excused himself from the table. As he walked out the double doors, he heard one of the guests say to Lois, "how on earth does that wonderful man not have a date tonight? He should have brought Barry."

Unable to hold back anymore, Clark let out a chuckle as he strode down a hallway. He was too busy basking in his success to notice the deadly quiet footsteps behind him.

Rather than go to the bathroom or just leave the party altogether, Clark found himself pushing open the door to the library. It was a room smaller than Lex's office, but it was just as refined and beautiful. The room smelled of wood polish and books and firewood. The hearth roared with a fire for no one in particular and Clark enjoyed being alone in the space that was so reminiscent of Lex. He could almost feel the other man's presence as he ran his hands along the bookshelf. 

He had left the door slightly ajar behind him, sensing it might seem too duplicitous to disappear in his ex-best friend's house behind closed doors. So when he heard the door click shut, he spun around. 

"Clark...so glad I found you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lex, I didn't expect to see you in here." 

"I could say the same thing. This is an engagement dinner, not an invitation to snoop." Lex's hands were casually in his pockets as he strolled into the room. It was dark with its navy blue wallpaper, but gold laced into the pattern caught the hearth's light. It was also a full moon that night, soft white light flooding into the cozy space. The fireplace was the centerpiece of the room, with a coffee table atop a rug and two accompanying leather sofas around it. There was also a small writing desk in the corner with a chair. The room was relatively sparse considering the rest of the mansion with its priceless sculptures, ancient artifacts and museum quality paintings. 

"Oh Lex, always so paranoid," Clark lulled. "I wasn't snooping." 

"Then why are you in my library?" Lex walked towards him, light from the flames dancing along his paper white skin.

"Because I feel at home around books," Clark admitted, "and because I feel closest to you in this room." 

Lex's expression faltered for a microsecond. If Clark didn't have vision sharper than a hawk's and super speed, he never would have seen the minute shift. 

"Why would you want to feel close to me, you hate me?" 

"Lex, Lex, Lex...Clark drawled, you couldn't be more wrong." 

"We fight like cats and dogs. You think I'm some evil super villain out to take over the world." 

"Are you?" 

"No." 

"Then I no longer think that. I trust your word Lex."

"Oh bullshit!" Lex yelled, picking up a book from the coffee table in front of two leather sofas and throwing it into the fire. The flames roared, but Clark didn't even flinch. No fear skittered across his features like Lex had anticipated. "You don't trust me worth shit, and that's exactly why our friendship fell apart. I was never worthy of your trust. Never worthy of standing in the glow of your pure existence. I'm too base, too gray for your black and white."

"It was never about being worthy Lex," Clark shook his head. "Of course you're worthy of my friendship and my honesty. The problem was never you, it was me..."

Clark turned to the bookshelf, hands fiddling on the spine of Moby Dick. He thought to himself that this was an odd development. He found himself becoming sentimental and overly honest, neither of which were traits of being on Red K. 

"Oh right, the 'it's not you, it's me,' bullshit speech." 

"I am great at bullshit speeches," Clark turned, his face now wrapped in the fire light, "but this isn't one of them. The problem really was me. I was so afraid of so many things..." his voice cracked and Lex could see more of the "real" Clark he was used to shining through.

He walked closer to Kent, now about six inches away from the young man, searching his face. 

"What were you afraid of Clark?" 

Kent bit his bottom lip as he thought. "I was afraid of what would happen to you if I told you my secret."

Lex's face was still as stolid as marble and skeptical as ever. It just sounded like more bullshit to him. Clark had to up the stakes.

"For one, I was afraid of the consequences if I told you how I felt."

"How you felt about what?" 

"About you." 

The universe was crumbling, black holes were swallowing up planets, stars were going supernova. The ground beneath Lex's feet didn't feel steady and he didn't know whether to label it as adrenaline or panic. 

"You hate me." Here it was, the big bang, the end of their friendship. Then again, there was nothing left to salvage from their friendship anyway. Why not set it all aflame and let it burn?

"I love you," Clark said, the words so all-consuming that the world seemed to stop rotating. "I love you so much that I hated myself." 

Lex's features twisted in confusion. 

"You want to know how I feel about you?" Clark crowded into Lex's space and had the billionaire turning so that his back was to the bookshelf. "This is how I feel about you," Clark braced his hands on either side of Lex's shoulders and leaned his body into the other man's. They were connected now, Clark's head bowed, breath skating over Lex's lips, his hips rutting into Lex's so that the older man could feel the arousal there. 

Lex gasped in shock or arousal or disbelief or panic or all four of those things and more. Clark rutted into Lex, thanking god that Luthor was hard too, and kissed Lex's neck. He kissed it like it was holy and he was there to worship, lavishing the same spot with his tongue and lips and teeth as he dry humped Lex like an animal. "Does this feel like hatred to you?" Kent finally stopped, pulling away to see Lex's shocked expression. 

Clark's lips looked bruised and swollen from kissing and Lex's head felt so light that it might just float away entirely. 

"Why...when...how long have you wanted?" 

Clark cut him off by swiping his tongue along Lex's lips. His enemy turned lover opened his mouth and met his ferocious kiss with equal fervor. 

Luthor wanted to push this explanation for their shattering friendship away. Bury it in the hatred and distrust that had grown like weeds between and Clark, but the words and actions rang too true. 

"I thought that by not telling you my secrets I was preventing your death - making it so that I wouldn't lose you." Clark pulled away and admitted, "but I just ended up losing you anyway. I know that you invited me to this dinner just to spite me, just to hurt me..." he punctuated his words by pressing harder into Lex, so much so that the billionaire could barely breathe. 

"Clark..." the word was strangled, twisting in Lex's throat as he spoke it. 

"I've tried to let you go Lex. I try so fucking hard, and...I just...fail," his hooded gaze was sucking Lex's soul out through his eyes. "I can't let you go, Lex."

"Then don't. Consequences be damned." 

"Consequences be damned," Clark repeated, leaning down and capturing Lex's scarred mouth in another mind bending kiss. Kent's tongue delved into the rich chocolate taste that lingered on Lex's tongue beneath the undercurrent of red wine. He groaned into that mouth and let his hands go to Lex's neck, to the back of his head. 

Lex was the moon and Clark was the sun, on fire, burning so bright and hot that it was swallowing him up entirely. His hard body was a furnace against his and that hot mouth, those hot hands, it felt like Clark was everywhere all at once. He was a captive to Clark, surrendering control like he never had in his entire life. Kent kept his hips hard against his as he pulled his chest away to divest Lex of his jacket and shirt. 

Lex's hands moved to undo his tie, but Clark grasped him by the wrists and pinned them against the bookshelf. "You're mine now Lex. And I'm going to take you how I want you."

"Fuck...yes...okay Clark." 

The tie stayed. 

The college freshman licked and bit down Lex's neck and his inferno mouth closed around Lex's right nipple as he rolled and twisted the left one. He bit it and licked the hurt away, before doing the same to the opposite. Just kissing Clark would be enough to come, so Lex was shaking and sweating with the effort not to let this end so quickly. Thankfully, the pain that Clark had intermingled with the pleasure kept his release at bay. Fuck...Clark was an expert. Beyond an expert. That passing thought sent a bolt of jealousy through Lex so strong that Clark felt it. 

"Not enjoying this?" Clark queried as the unrelenting pressure pushing Lex's skull and spine into the bookshelf gave way. He took a micro step back, just enough to let Lex free. 

"I'm enjoying this very much. So much that I want to kill whoever has ever experienced this with you." 

"Hatch your murderous plans later Lex," Clark fell to his knees and got rid of every shred of clothing on Lex while remaining fully dressed himself. 

"I want to touch you Clark..." Lex whined, the sound odd to his ears. 

Kent looked up from his kneeling position on the floor, just the sight could have given Lex a heart attack. His hands ran up Lex's smooth legs and to his thighs, where his fingers grasped Lex so hard that Luthor gasped and yelped in pain. 

"I'm sorry. I know..."

"Say it."

Nothing.

This time he growled, "say it, Lex."

The forceful command vibrated through Clark's lips and rattled Lex's soul...what was left of it anyway. Never in his wildest fantasies had he envisioned a take-charge Clark. A Clark who gave commands as easy as drawing breath, as forceful as every Luthor combined. There was a sharpness, a danger, a power here that thrummed beneath Clark's golden skin. His radiance was enough to give Lex life for decades. 

"I'm yours. Take me how you want." 

"Good boy," Clark purred, licking Lex's balls. An inhuman noise came out of Lex's throat and he struggled to keep from coming. "Put your hands in my hair."

Hands were there before the command was even finished. "Tug and pull and try to hurt me always."

"Cl...I can't...don't want to hurt..."

"You can, and you will, because I've asked it of you," Clark said before licking a stripe up the underside of Lex's cock. 

This had to be death - he had to be dying.

"Unless you want me to stop?" 

"No...fuck no.." he acquiesced and gave a sharp tug to Clark's hair, which did nothing but made Kent grin. 

"Would you like me to suck your cock now?" 

"Yes."

"Beg."

Every bone in Lex's body rebelled. He wanted to throw a fit, cry and rebel, scream of unfairness, but instead his traitorous tongue answered. "Please Clark."

"Please what?" 

"Please suck my cock Clark...I need you." 

The humiliation was worth it as that tropically heated tongue engulfed Lex's swollen cock. Then, just as the speed was perfect and coming was a possibility, Clark pulled off and a loud groan of disapproval was ripped from Lex. 

Clark just spun him around so fast that if Lex's hands hadn't come up to brace himself, he would have had a broken nose. 

"What..." his words died as the kneeling enemy parted his legs and licked from his balls to his hole. Lex's hands gripped the bookshelf so tight that he could hear the bones cracking. "Clark...fuck..." he panted as Kent's tongue penetrated him. Hot and long and skilled, that tongue pried him open as harshly as a tongue could and it left him a whimpering mess. Then it was a finger inside of him, longer and thicker, the kind of digit that only comes along with a 6'4 body. Clark whispered dirty things behind him, adding another finger. 

"Need...please fuck me Clark...need your cock." 

"So impatient, Lex." He twisted his fingers just as his mouth bit down on the ripe left cheek of his ass. 

Rather than scream, he bit down on the wood in front of him, teeth fighting to sink into the built in book shelf. When he thought he couldn't take any more, Clark spun him around once more to face him. In a jarringly fast flash, Clark had Lex's legs over his shoulders, holding the older man up with only his left hand and the leverage offered by the bookshelf. His fingers were still deep inside of Lex and now his mouth was swallowing down the length jutting out at him. 

Now, Lex couldn't scream even if he wanted to. His mouth was open, but no words came out as Clark deep throated his cock and stroked his prostate until his vision began to vibrate and he felt his balls draw up. He came down Clark's throat in jet after jet of desperately needed release. Kent just kept swallowing and swallowing, humming like he was being fed the nectar of the gods. 

Lex thought that he must have blacked out for a second because Clark was standing, kissing him feverishly, his hands burning into Lex's flesh. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Out of words, he just nodded. 

He would have to remind Clark later to stop giving him whiplash, as he was again spun around to face the bookshelf. 

"I'm going to do something that's impossible, and you're not going to question it, understand?" 

The bald head nodded. 

"Say it out loud."

"I understand." 

"Good."

The floor was no longer under Lex's feet, but Clark's strong hands were in the bend of his knees. He had Lex's entire weight in his hands, and his cock - which Lex had never even seen - was nudging at his hole. There were no condoms, no lube. 

Clark was glad that his body generated its own lube, a perk of being Kryptonian, as he pushed his slick cock into Lex's core one inch at a time. Lex was leaning forward, his body bent in half, hands braced on the shelf. He was making a sound dangerously close to sobbing and it only made Clark harder. He was hitting Lex's prostate on every thrust, a benefit of x-ray vision. 

It was obscene, watching his cock with x-ray vision, pushing Lex's insides apart. He felt his eyes grow dangerously hot and looked at the fireplace just in time. The fire roared to life with a near explosion of light and heat. Lex's head was turned to the left, so he didn't see it, but he certainly heard it and felt the heat radiating on his naked body. 

"I want to see your face," Lex admitted, feeling weak for the admission. Clark just grabbed the neck tie so that it half choked Lex and half turned his head. 

Luthor expected to see an obstinate and withering glare from Kent, but instead saw a face scrubbed raw of anything but awe. He seemed as genuinely shocked at the turn of events as Lex did, eyes wide as they slid over Luthor's face that sparked a feeling in the billionaire like receiving a thousand kisses all at once. 

"You don't get to run away from this once its over," Lex could barely speak, half choked, his lungs being jostled with every pump of Clark's cock. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Clark gritted with resentment. Understanding that Lex had just made some pact, some agreement that he could never escape. This happened. This had gravity. Clark Kent's nine inch cock was buried inside of an engaged Lex Luthor. There was no undo button for this. 

"You don't get to regret this later. You don't to get to regret this ever," Lex strained to kiss Clark, but couldn't. Clark pulled out and turned Luthor for the last time. He folded him up again and speared him onto his cock, not even using the bookshelf as a prop this time. Lex's arms wrapped around Clark's neck and he kissed him with every ounce of power he had left. He was already hard again, and felt Clark's cock straining within him. He bit Clark's lip as hard as he could. He pulled his hair and raked his nails into his skin, but no fresh eruption of bruises and marks appeared as they did on his own body. He didn't care though...with every twist of pain he could give, Clark's cock twitched inside of him and moans vibrated through his chest. Now it was Clark who said Lex's name like a prayer, who held on so tight that he was literally breaking bone. 

"Come Clark..."

Clark's eyes opened and he looked into Lex's for as long as he could until they turned bright amber and he had to shut them for fear of setting his lover on fire. He had never lost control over his powers like this since they had first developed and it was both terrifying and exhilarating. 

"Want you Lex...wanted you for so long...want you so bad..."

"I'm here. I'm yours." 

When Clark's eyes stopped glowing, he opened them and Lex saw a battle going on behind them. Water gathered at their edges. 

"You don't understand what you're saying," Clark gritted, continuing to bounce Lex up and down on his cock. He couldn't last. Fuck, did he want to, but he couldn't. 

"You'll be mine until you die."

"Then I'll be yours until I die. I understand. And I agree to it. I'm yours Clark." 

His arc angel face melted into an expression so beautiful that it was breathtaking as he began to come. Lex felt himself filling up with hot, liquid warmth, and it pushed him over the edge. Untouched, he came for a second time. Clark was still coming as he pulled out of Lex, still fully dressed in his suit, nothing but his long, thick, cum covered cock exposed. 

"Kiss me," Lex demanded.

"There's a real possibility that I may never tell you my secrets." 

"I know," Lex brought his hands up to Clark's face as he stood naked in his library, holding his greatest enemy by his tear stained cheeks, cum leaking from his used hole. He had never bottomed before in his life...Clark Kent just popped his proverbial cherry....he'd tell him later. Right now, he simply said, "kiss me anyway," and Clark did.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to the party was more than difficult. Clark and Lex straightened themselves out as best they could and left the library ten minutes apart. 

Despite having inhaled Red K, Clark suddenly felt very sober. He ended Lex's engagement to Lana...he had sex with Lex...during their engagement party. He had put Lex in an impossible position. What was he going to do? 

As he strode down the long mahogany-clad hallway towards the dining room, Clark seriously considered just leaving. Panic swelled in his chest and it was as if time had slowed to a crawl. 

Would Lana be able to tell? How could she look at him and not see a neon sign flashing, 'I just had sex. Your fiancee was gone for twenty minutes and I was too. Can you put the pieces together?' 

He felt like a truly horrid human being and the urge to throw up was strong. All of his confidence had evaporated and his expression was solemn. Still, he knew that he was a master at lying. If he could just get through the rest of this night...

But then what? Lana would hate him forever. And how could he make things work with Lex? They didn't trust one another - at all. 

What had he done?

"Clark?" Lana was standing with a champagne flute in her manicured hand, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?" she was walking towards him. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself and realized that he'd walked back into the main room in a haze. Dessert was over and guests were mingling and continuing to drink as jazz floated through the air. 

With a gulp, he searched for Lex, and found his gray gaze - emotionless. How was Lex playing it so cool? Was he feeling the same things Clark was? Panic? Confusion? Some relief...completely drowned out by the gravity of the situation. 

"Hey Lana," he tried, his words sounding weird and foreign to his own ears. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he lied. "I think dinner just isn't agreeing with me," he tried a small smile and felt like he was wearing a mask. Could she see that it was a mask? 

"Oh. I'm sorry," her eyes were filled with worry. Worry for him. He'd just cheated with her fiancee and she was worried about him. He really did feel sick. "Do you need anything? I have some Tums or Pepto..."

"No...I'll be alright." 

"It's okay if you need to go home, I don't want you to feel obligated to stick around." 

He took another deep breath in and looked at Lex once more. Luthor's words rang through his mind - you don't get to regret this. 

Shit. Lex was walking towards he and Lana. 

"Clark," Lex was coming towards him and that familiar mix of dread and panic sprang to life behind his ribs. "You don't look so good." 

"That's what I told him. I think dinner upset his stomach," Lana gave an apologetic smile. 

"Come with me, I'll get you some ginger ale and an antacid," Lex's hand was on his bicep, warm and solid. "We'll be back," Lex told Lana and she kissed him. Clark had to look down. Then he was following Luthor out of the room. They walked in silence to the kitchen where the bright white lights glittered off the marble countertops. It was too bright, like an interrogation room. 

"You really do look sick," Lex said into the fridge as he opened it and retrieved a ginger ale. 

"I betrayed Lana."

"You didn't betray her, I did," Lex handed him the soda. 

"I hate myself." 

Lex stared into his sad green eyes with understanding. "I've hated myself for a long time," Lex said, "maybe that's why it's less of a shock to my system." 

Clark took a small sip and felt his stomach roil. 

"I'm not...I'm not even worth it Lex. I'm not even worth leaving her for. You should stay together." 

Lex's features flipped through a whole catalogue of emotion. He reached out a pale, strong hand and took away Clark's soda before stepping into his space. Kent could feel his breath on his face, the heat of his hands coming to his sides. "Do you have feelings for me Clark? Was what happened in the library real?"

Clark looked positively tortured, his mind flipping through the recent events and sending jolts of arousal through him. His pupils were huge and his heart hammered in his chest. "I do...and it...it was..."

Lex tightened his grip on Clark's body and kissed him. Slowly. Expertly. Deeply. The kind of kiss Clark could feel in his soul, in his bones. His body vibrated with light and heat and his hands came to Lex's body on their own. He returned the kiss until his panic had subsided and Lex was breaking away to breathe. 

"What the hell?" 

Clark's head snapped to the direction of the familiar voice and shock hit him like a bucket of ice. There, in the doorway, was Lana in her evening gown. Shock and confusion were scrawled across her face and Clark could feel Lex's hands leaving his body. 

"What is this?" 

"Lana...I..."

"I came to check on you, to make sure you're alright," she walked towards Clark. "And you're in here...kissing Lex..."

Kent lowered his head, a furious blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. He was so embarrassed and riddled with guilt. 

"Isn't this the part where you say something Lex? Something like...this isn't what it seems or...?" 

"I would, except that...it is what it seems." 

Lana's mouth parted but no words came out. 

"I wanted to talk to you...after tonight..."

"You're cheating on me with Clark?" the words dripped with disbelief. "Since when? How long has this been going on?" 

"Since tonight," Clark answered.

Her gaze flicked between Kent and Luthor. "This is ridiculous," she huffed a laugh. "You haven't been acting like yourself at all - all night. You tell a room full of near strangers that you're bi...a fact that you neglected to tell me in all our years of friendship and dating...and you're kissing Lex...it's like your high or something."

If it were possible, Clark's expression darkened further as even more guilt washed over him. He could feel Lex's molten gaze searing into his face. 

"Clark?" the word was deadly quiet and eerily steady. The syllables felt heavy enough to crush him to death. "Were you on something tonight?" 

Unshed tears stung like needless behind Clark's eyes. It felt impossible to breathe. Not only had he betrayed Lana, but he betrayed Lex too. He had made such a mess of everything. His breath became shaky and the room threatened to spin around him. Suddenly, he wished that invisibility or time travel were powers of his. 

How could he explain what Red K was? Or how it affected him? 

With glassy eyes, he looked up at Lex. "I took something to lower my inhibitions. To get me through tonight so that I wouldn't be...a fumbling, nervous mess," his voice cracked. "It didn't do any more to me than alcohol would do to a normal person...but I'm not normal...alcohol doesn't work on me," his sentence trailed off to a near whisper as he danced around the edges of his secret. "I'm sorry Lana, I really am," tears began to stream down his cheeks. "The things I feel for Lex...I've felt for a long time and I never thought...he'd ever...return..." his fingers suddenly became quite interesting as he fiddled them and stared at his hands. He could hear her sniffling and struggling to breathe through the tears. 

"I'm going to go..." Clark said, his head still downcast. He moved to leave the kitchen, but Lana stood in his way. 

"No, you're not going anywhere," she said through her tears. "You're going to stay and listen to Lex break up with me because of you." 

His eyes snapped to hers and dread settled in his stomach. "Lana..."

"No. Go ahead Lex," she moved towards them with her arms crossed. "Tell me. Everything. Tonight was the first time you've kissed?" 

Lex looked at Clark, took a breath to steady himself and then answered. "Yes."

"So Clark mentions that he's bi for the first time and five minutes later you're pouncing on him?"

"That's not..." Clark started, but stopped. 

"I've felt strongly about Clark for a long time."

"So I was what? A stand in? Did you even love me?"

"You weren't a stand-in," Lex walked towards her, but halted. Every muscle of her body screamed, 'stay the hell away from me.' "I did love you."

"But not as much as you love Clark." 

Lex swallowed. 

"Did you screw him?" 

The question fell like lead to the floor and Clark balled his fists so tightly that his nails were piercing into his palms. 

"Yes." 

She did nothing but breathe in disbelief at her fiancee's answer. 

"You fucked him? When? Tonight?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow," she wiped her hands over her face and smeared the already running makeup. "This is unbelievable." 

"It's my fault Lana," Clark interjected. 

"Is it? Because this doesn't sound like you at all Clark. The Clark Kent I know wouldn't do something like this to his friend," her hands were on her hips now but they shook anyway. "I know you said you took something to lower your inhibitions...but it's starting to sound like this drug is much more powerful than you thought." Her gaze turned on Lex. "Did you know he was on drugs?" 

"No," he said sourly. 

Clark wanted to sink through the floor. He wanted to run away or melt into the cave walls that no longer stood. 

"If you had been sober, would you have fucked my fiancee Clark? During my engagement dinner?" 

He wasn't sure how to answer that, but his silence was answering for him. He could practically feel the betrayal and dismay radiating off Lex. 

"So rather than chalk this up to you having too much to drink," she nodded at Lex, "and you being on drugs," she nodded at Clark, "you've decided to turn this into something. To break off our engagement. To dump me." 

Lex wasn't sure what to say either. Clark being on drugs certainly changed things. 

"I never had the courage to tell Lex how I felt," Clark whispered. "Yeah, maybe I needed to be on...something...to be brave enough. If I wasn't on anything, I wouldn't have been brave enough to kiss him let alone..." he coughed and wiped the tears from his face. "But just because I wasn't brave enough before now to take any action, doesn't mean I haven't felt those things for a long time," he took in a deep breath.

"What happened. All of this...it's my fault," Clark said. "I'm a disaster, I'll admit that. And maybe it took Lex getting engaged for me to realize just how much..." his voice trailed off, his throat felt like it had a dagger in it. "I'm selfish and I took what I wanted. I never do that, but I did. And my actions were mine, drug or no drug. All it did was give me the bravery I needed to do what I should have done a long time ago. But I never should have done it here, or like this...I know I hurt you Lana and I'll be sorry for it the rest of my life." 

Once again, Kent moved towards the kitchen's exit, but Lana's hands held his biceps, kept him captive. 

"Are you in love with Lex?" 

Clark gulped and felt his face heat. He stared down at her, then looked over at Lex. He bit his lip and seriously considered super speeding out of the mansion. 

"Yes," he said quietly. "And Lex knows he may never know my secrets. And there's an ocean of distrust between us. And I'm difficult and complicated and more than likely not worth it. For what it's worth, I told him he should stay with you." 

She looked over at Lex, awash in the too-bright kitchen lights. "Are you in love with Clark?" 

"Yes," he said solidly.

"And you're breaking off our engagement to pursue Clark?"

"Yes." 

"Okay," she nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I'll start moving out of the mansion tomorrow," she let go of Clark's arms and turned to leave the kitchen. She stopped short though, putting a hand on the molding to the open doorway and looking over her shoulder. 

"You shouldn't tell him your secret Clark," she said suddenly. "He's dangerous. And one day when he decides he hates you, or when you betray him, or when he gets bored...he'll probably use it to end you." 

With that, she disappeared, her heels clicking down the hallway. 

Clark could feel her words wounding him, twisting in his chest, gutting him like a fish. His features quaked and a sound that he'd never made before escaped his lips. It was a sob. 

He was crying. Really, truly crying, more than he had in all the years since he was a child. And Lex was coming to him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into the crook of his neck so that he could shake and cry and cling to Lex's suit. 'Shouldn't Lex be the one crying?' he thought. His broken engagement would be front page news, it would be humiliating. And Lana...poor Lana...

But it was Clark who cried, not Lex. 

How could they ever be together? Bald billionaire chooses pathetic farm boy? No one would get it. And the scrutiny it would bring to Clark...the media devoured anything involving the Luthors. What was he thinking? 

"You don't get to regret this," Lex said once more, pulling away from Clark. 

"You're not even crying...your engagement...Lana..."

"I'm hurting too Clark, don't let the facade fool you."

"How can you be so calm?" 

Lex brought a hand up to Clark's face and wicked away some tears with his thumb. "Because Clark...I struggled to make Lana and I work. I've spent my entire life struggling to make things work. But with you...when I kiss you...there is no struggle."

"All we've done the entire time we've known each other is struggle, Lex. What if..."

"Shhh," Lex put a finger over Clark's bitten red lips. "We'll be okay." 

"How do you know? What if I never tell you my secret and it makes you resent me and it drives a wedge between us and..."

"You told me I may never know and I accepted that. You told me that you were the endgame and I'd be yours until one of us, or both of us, is dead. I accept that."

"What if I'm ruining your life?" Clark rested his forehead against Lex's. 

"What if you're giving me life?" Lex countered, turning his head to kiss him. It was a languid kiss, not too deep, but enough to leave Clark breathless. 

"My, my, what an evening this has turned out to be." 

Clark and Lex broke apart, apparently neither had learned their lesson the first time about kissing in a public place. Lionel stood in the doorway with a shit-eating grin. "I guess that explains why Ms. Lang tearfully excused herself and retired upstairs as the guests were leaving." 

"Get out," Lex said in that deadly-calm voice usually reserved for someone he was about to kill.

"Oh son, relax. I knew you had to be fucking the Kent boy all these years. You're lucky you avoided jail. How old was he when you met? 15? He never looked it though," his eyes swept over Clark and a shudder went through Kent. Unfortunately, Lionel caught it. 

"We didn't do anything until this year."

"Your restraint is admirable Lex..." Lionel purred. "But look at him, just the thought of him fucking you underage sent a shiver down his spine - straight to his cock." 

Clark's breathing was becoming too fast. Lionel was right...Lex had been his wet dream since the day they met. Their age difference only heightened his arousal. What was wrong with him tonight?

"I wonder...if you two end up together...I doubt it would be for long...but who would take who's name? Would you be Alexander Joseph Kent or would he be Clark Joseph Luthor? Funny how both your middle name's are Joseph..."

"Can you kindly fuck off father?" 

"Are you sure? Look at him," Lionel sauntered forward, eyeing Clark. "He looks ready to be spit-roasted by the both of us." 

"Fuck. What is wrong with you?" Lex hissed. Still, he caught the look of shock flit over Clark's face and noted the considerable tent in his slacks. Did that really appeal to Clark? he wondered. Hell, he was beginning to wonder if he knew Clark at all at this point. Maybe it was the thought of mercilessly driving into Lionel that turned him on - punishing him - making him bleed and cracking bone. 

Lionel's gaze was piercing and scrutinizing. It was as if he was the one with X-ray vision. 

"Oh Lex, you ought to be nice to me considering what I now know."

"So what? You're going to blackmail us now?" 

"Oh...don't be silly son," he reached a hand up and wiped at Clark's reddened cheek. He turned his head and continued that penetrating gaze. "Crying looks good on you Clark." 

"I will kill you." 

"I have no doubt that you would," Lionel chuckled. "But what would your boyfriend think of that? I doubt Clark here condones murder." 

"What do you want?" Clark asked. 

It was a dangerous question. Lionel could very well blackmail them. He could smear Lex in the tabloids, insinuate that he and Clark's relationship started much sooner, get Lex thrown in jail probably. 

"I don't want anything. Well, except for a wedding invitation if it comes to that. It's a shame though...I've always wanted grandchildren. You're a...special....guy, Clark," Lionel's hand was now fixing Kent's tie. "I don't suppose you'd be capable of carrying a child?" 

"What? Wh- what are you talking about?" Lex asked. 

Lionel looked at Clark, then Lex, then back at Clark. His lips were parted and a look of awe glittered in his eyes. 

"He doesn't know," he said in disbelief. 

Clark swallowed. Fuck. Lionel knew his secret. 

"Doesn't know what?" Lex asked, anger burning in his tone. 

"Well, I should get going. It's late, and I'd like to get back to Metropolis," Lionel turned to leave but Lex's vice of a hand caught his arm. 

A moment passed between them and understanding came crashing into Lex like a head-on collision with a semi. His mouth was open to say something, but the words lived and died there as he realized that his father knew Clark's secret. He let go of daddy Luthor's arm and the older man bid them a goodnight as he exited. 

Lex's world seemed to be crumbling around him. His gray eyes turned on Clark with a mixture of fury and sadness.

"He knows your secret." 

Clark swallowed and looked away guiltily.


End file.
